


Long story short it was the wrong guy

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Bathrooms, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: After a long day of bat swinging, Seb Gotch mistakes his favourite teammate best mate for another one.
Kudos: 1





	Long story short it was the wrong guy

It was getting dark outside as Seb Gotch lay on his hotel bed skyping Tania and the boys back home. 

"Did you see me play tonight?" Seb asked, grinning. "How about that boundary off Rashid Khan?"

Ayce grinned back. "It was wicked cool!" He said, eyes sparkling. 

"You should hit higher over the in field," Jett said in a voice like his father's. 

"I don't have long levers like stoin," Seb said, and held up his arms to the camera. "just these puny things."

Seb spoke to them a bit longer, chatting animatedly, the whole time wishing he could be in Tania's arms, held tight, feeling loved. 

Eventually, he said his goodbyes and changed into his superman pyjamas. Then Seb padded down the hallway with his toiletry bag to where the communal bathrooms were. 

Seb stepped into the bathroom and saw a tanned muscular body at a vanity. His heart raced and his palms were slick with sweat from being in the proximity of Marcus Stoinis. 

Trying to still his trembling hands, Seb came up behind Stoinis and wrapped his arms around the middle. He felt the torso stiffen but knew Stoin would eventually realise who it was. 

"I love you Marcus," Seb whispered into the folds of Stoin's dressing gown. 

"I'm... not Marcus," a thick Pakistan accent rumbled out, hesitantly. "but I still love you back."

Now it was Seb's turn to stiffen. "Haris Rauf?" He said, nervously. He had always avoided Rauf, stemming from his survival tactics in the nets sessions. 

"Seb Gotch," Haris acknowledged. 

Seb let go of Haris and started his nightly moisturising routine at the adjacent basin. 

They did their routines in silence, stealing glances at each other in the mirror, Haris enjoying the way Seb's nipples jiggled up and down with every stroke of his toothbrush. 

After saying good night, they both walked back to their rooms in the same direction, both interested to note that they had adjacent rooms.


End file.
